


A King's Landing Fog

by WauryD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shop, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WauryD/pseuds/WauryD
Summary: Friday Fast Fic Challenge! Prompt: "fog".Brienne gets her favourite drink. Jaime intrudes. Brienne wins.





	A King's Landing Fog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerest/gifts).



> I got tagged by Aerest on Tumblr :3 Wrote this is less than 10 minutes, I guess this counts as fast.

“A King’s Landing Fog?”

Brienne walked up to the counter through the mass of customers blocking the way to get her drink. She’d walked in the crowded café just in time to secure the very last sitting table, and she hastily made her way back to it the moment she took hold of her cup.

She had not been fast enough.

“This is my table, Lannister. Scram.”

“Come on, wench. There’s nowhere else to sit, and you’ve got two chairs.” Jaime cheerfully ignored her glare. “So what is it that you got? A King’s Landing Fog?”

He craned his neck curiously at her beverage, which she did her best to keep out of reach as she drank a few first gulps.

“Yes. It’s tea, your macho taste buds wouldn’t like it.”

At that point, Brienne knew there was literally nothing she could say to make him lose interest in her drink.

“Don’t underestimate the finesse of my  _ tongue _ , wench.”

The barista called for a triple-shot cappuccino, which she knew was Jaime’s, but he didn’t budge. Instead, he settled back in his stolen chair, and stared at her, as she did her best to return to her book and ignore him.

It took about three minutes of self-consciousness for her to sigh, roll her eyes and hand him the cup.

He had one of those infuriating victorious grin as he took a sip, thoughtfully rolling it around in his mouth.

“Not bad,” he decided, handing it back. “I might consider it next time,” he reflected as he stood to go get his own drink.

“You do that. By the way,” she added, casually lifting her long legs to rest them on the chair he had now vacated, “I’ve had flu symptoms for two days now. Enjoy.”


End file.
